


Songs of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by KyuubinoKitsune



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: LJ Prompt:</p>
<p>1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.<br/>2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br/>3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. This has TOS, Reboot and Mirror Universes it is also in conversation or thought form for the characters in these short glimpses made from the ten songs randomly played on my MP3 player. Please let me know what you think and any mistakes I made in grammar and spelling. This is my first attempt at fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

Author's Chapter Notes:  
*delurks* I am a lurker of long standing tradition, but I wanted to try this challenge. So I pulled out my MP3 player I'm actually not sure of anything but the song titles I didn't have the artists on there so sorry about that. This is my first attempt at fan fiction writing so here goes.  
1.)Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars I think

Captain Kirk of the I.S.S. Enterprise sat in his command chair watching his First Officer Spock from the corner of his eye. "You will never escape me Spock, your life belongs to me, I will kill for you, I will die for you and I will never let you go. Let the Empire crumble let this storm the other Kirk unleashed in you here be the hurricane that sweeps it away as long as I have you I no longer care let it burn. "Commander Spock I will see you in my cabin at 2000 hours" Kirk ordered.

2.)My Heart is Broken

T'hy'la, oh my t'hy'la you are gone there is nothing left here. I have no way to go on I have lost everything you, my universe and my planet. I have lived with this pain for a century my golden one must I always live in this darkness half alive without you. What? What is that back back "it cannot handle heat of any kind" The boy turns around. "James T. Kirk" T'hy'la, I am not alone.

3.)Gotta be Somebody

"Oh man what would they think to know that James Tomcat Kirk wants to be loved and love them in return. I want someone to hold in the night to wake up to in the morning. Someone to laugh and talk with, I want the love to keep me warm in the darkness of space. I don't want to be alone anymore bed-hopping until I'm too old to get it. There has to be somebody for me out there.  
"Captain"  
"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

4.)I Do Not Hook Up

"So, Mr.Spock would you care to join me in my quarters tonight?" "Captain I believe you are inebriated and according to my experience you will attempt to initiate coitus with me if I were to enter your quarters at this time." "Spock, while I admit I would love for you to join me in my bed and I thought you would like to as well if I'm not reading you wrong why do you always leave at the door?" "Jim, Captain Vulcan's are monogamous and seek for commitment on all levels before acting in an intimate fashion, in human terms Captain I do not hook up."

5.)All in my Head

"Damn it Jim it didn't happen maybe it happened in the other timeline but it's not going to happen here Jim you have got to let it go." McCoy blustered.  
"I can't Bones it's in my head I can see it play in my head over and over I see them in my dreams I can feel the love and affection Spock held for his Kirk I can even get the echo of Kirk's love for him from the bond they had. Why does he get to have a father and a Spock that loves him while I have a first officer that would rather spit on me than talk to me. Why? Bones? Why?" Kirk plaintively asked. "I don't know kid, I just don't know. Bones sighed.

6.)Angel with a Shotgun

The Botany Bay Old Spock told me about it I will not allow the future to follow that path Khan must die. I don't care what Starfleet does to me for this. I don't care how the crew will react. I will not allow Khan to kill Spock. Spock is my everything. I can't think about life without him. You may never forgive me ashaya but I have to do this." The phaser beeped as it was set to kill. "Mr. Khan this is Captain Kirk might I enter your quarters and speak with you?"

7.)Perfect

He didn't know when he first realized his mother couldn't see him only the ghost in his face. He couldn't be perfect, he couldn't be George Kirk. He was James he could only be James. Now this Starfleet officer dared him to be better than the ghost that had haunted him his whole life. Starfleet huh, he would be better than his father he would be the Captain that always brought his people home. James T. Kirk wouldn't die and leave memories haunting people.

8.)Us Against the World

He didn't have to turn around to know that Spock was right beside him. No matter where he was or what trouble he stepped in he knew Spock would be right beside him through thick and thin. In the darkness of space or on a new planet it didn't matter. Spock had his back like he had Spock's. Captain James T. Kirk and Schn T'gai Spock us against the world in this life and any others two halves of the same soul. T'hy'la

9.)Love like Woe

Kirk palmed his face. What did Spock want from him? It was like two steps forward and three steps back. Did he want him to love him? Did Spock just want to be only friends? Kirk couldn't last much longer like this living in suspense of what Spock wanted from him. he stood up it was time to find out was he bringing him in or kicking him to the curb.

10.)Shattered

Vulcan was gone, seeing it happen watching the planet collapse in on itself didn't make it seem any less impossible. There was no logic, no Precepts of Surak that could make this loss make sense. His mother was gone. He was alone on this ship with these humans who he was alien too. He pulled back to his Vulcan training straining to keep these feelings of grief, rage and guilt in check. But the Captain the golden Kirk kept trying reaching out to him ignoring the countless rejections of his caring and compassion. Why did he keep trying even Nyota had fled his side. maybe, just maybe it was possible. "Chess tonight Mr.Spock?" "Yes Captain I would enjoy a game tonight I believe."  
Chapter End Notes:  
Well I made it and its finished I hope everyone enjoys. I'm not sure I caught the tones of the characters right but I tried. Also I don't think I have the italics right but it was a race to see when the song would end. *relurks*


End file.
